The Fall of Abramm Kalladorne
by fantastyfreak1456
Summary: Recounts Abramm before becoming the Guardian King and his ultimate choice of turning to the Matao. Rated Teen for violence. Based on the Christy Award winning series Legend of the Guardian King By:Karen Hancock


A/N: That Arena fanfic. which I have been writing has been driving me crazy. The first chapter to me was okay, but the rest is so awful I can not stomach it any longer. While looking through my hard drive today, I happened upon this fanfiction, which is not too bad. But it is good, compared to the garbage my Arena fanfiction has become

Well R and R, oh.. and the book series this fic is based on it written by Karen Hancock also. It's called Legends of the Guardian King, and is one of the best Christian fantasy books out there, other than Door Within, Binding of the Blade, and Dragons in our Midst.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

A brisk cold wind blew through the air, chilling the skinny, leafless trees around it. Darkness permeated even the smallest nook and crannies of the small woods. Only one light shone, it was the light of a torch of a small boy, who cowered, tears streaming down his eyes. In his hand was the book of Eidon, the god of light, the one who sent down his only son Tersius, who became an outcast of all humanity and by doing that was soon killed for heresy. His death allowed for all who asked for the shield to dwell in union with Eidon forever. But all this to the young Abramm seemed more like fairy tales, why would someone like Tersius die for a skinny, frail outcast like him. Thinking on this brought the tears pouring down to his small brown tunic which collected each and every drop of his sadness.

_How Could Gillard have done this? Why? What have I done to him? What brought this on. Why? Is it because I am worthless? A skinny frail boy of nine who could do nothing but read or write, the activities more suited to women. Why can I not fight like Raynen or even my brother Gillard? Why did he have to stab me in the hand? Why was he trying to kill me? Why?_

As the moon shone through the dark clouds and the birds flew up to their nests. Abramm fell upon the dark, cold Earth. He sometimes wished the Earth would just crumble allowing him to disappear from the realm in where he was neither loved nor accepted. At least then he would never have to deal with the likes of Gillard again, the jerk who attacked him as he talked with his mother of her wishes for him to join the Matao. Who unlike the Terstans, believed in strict worship to Eidon, and that only those worthy can communicate with Eidon through the Flames. His mother told him of how the Terstans were nothing but heretics, who believed any man could talk with the Great Eidon.

"Honey, will you consider joining the Matao," his mother spoke sweetly to him.

"Yes, mother. For hopefully, now I will find my purpose for living," Abramm spoke, a thin smile forming across his scrawny face.

"Be ready tomorrow morning, for tomorrow, you will journey to the Keep for induction," his mother spoke sweetly. Abramm always felt comfortable when in the presence of his gallantly, beautiful mother. She took on the resemblance of a goddess with her, bright, flowing blonde hair and thin,silk white gowns. It was like looking upon Eidon in female form.

As Abramm walked off to the study, he felt a sharp object being thrust into his hand. "And where are you going, Momma's boy," Gillard, his nasty brother spoke. Gillard stood a few inches taller than the small ten year old Abramm. His body was vastly muscular, though unlike, Abramm's scrawny, deflated looking body. Abramm grunted angrily at Gillard, and tears began forming in his eyes, as the stings of the wound that Gillard created made him pierce with anger at that epitome of creation. Abramm wanted to grab Gillard's knife and stab it right into Gillard's ribs. He wanted to be there, so he could laugh with joy as Gillard bled profusely upon the cold, stone ground of the castle, and the life within him slowly disappeared. Yet, out of fear of the wrath of Raynen, his senior by three years, he reserved himself and ran right out of the castle into the woods. Where he would thus reflect on his past happenings and hope well for his future. As he pondered about all which occurred, a sweet, melodic voice snapped him back to reality.

"Abramm, WHAT HAPPENED?"


End file.
